die_hard_scenariofandomcom-20200214-history
Tom Baker
Tom Baker was a recurring supporting protagonist on Seasons 2 and 3 of "24" and the videogame spin-off of the show. He was played by actor Daniel Dae Kim. Character Summary Baker was a CTU field agent who often accompanied Jack Bauer and later Chase Edmunds on field assignments. He assisted Bauer in the rescue of Kate Warner and was notable for his assistance in capturing the terrorists Syed Ali and Stephen Saunders. Day 2 During the events of Day 2, the Second Wave terrorist group planned on detonating a nuclear bomb in the Los Angeles metropolitan area. CTU Los Angeles ran an investigation to find the nuke and disarm it before it could detonate. Tom Baker was part of the field operation of the investigation. Baker worked directly with Jack Bauer, who was reinstated under the request of President David Palmer. Bauer and Baker lead a TAC team to a house in Chatsworth while they were in pursuit of terrorist Syed Ali. When they arrived, Kate Warner was about to be killed by Ali's men, but Jack was able to save her life. Jack instructed the field agents on sight to search the dead hostiles. When Kate heard a conversation between Ali and accomplice, she identified the word prayer was used in Arabic. Kate agreed to go to the closest mosque, as she was the only one who could identify Ali. Kate agreed to go undercover into the mosque as a Muslim and Baker prepared her for the operation. Kate was put on COM, and Jack and Baker were on standby, in case anything went wrong. When Kate was able to identify Ali, she became shakened up. Jack briefed the field unit on Ali's appearance and had snipers prepare. When Ali didn't exit the building when the session was over, Jack and Baker entered the mosque. After Imam Al-Fulani saw the search warrant, he let CTU inside the mosque. When a fire broke out in the children's instruction room, he came to the conclusion Ali committed suicide. When Jack noticed that the pants were too short for the man wearing them, he informed Baker and the TAC team that Ali was still somewhere on site. Jack was able to track down Ali and interrogate him. When Ali refused to give up information, as he believed in the cause, Jack had Baker prepare for the murder of Ali's family. When Ali saw his son get shot and killed on a screen, he confessed the bomb was in the Norton Airfield. Jack and his teams headed over to the airfield, but the death of Ali's son was simply an illusion. Jack realized that the bomb at the airfield was a decoy and he was able to apprehend Marie Warner, who was an associate of Ali's. Marie said the bomb was downtown, but Jack ordered a grid search of the airfield. The bomb is located and is loaded on a plane, as it couldn't be disarmed and had to detonate in the Mojave Desert. When Kate asked Baker who was flying the plane, he told her it was Jack Bauer. Kate was devastated and tried to stop Jack from flying it, as he still had a daughter to look after. Shortly after 11pm, it was revealed that Bauer parachuted out of the plane and a dying George Mason decided to serve as the sacrifice. CTU obtained audio recordings that supposedly proved which countries funded Second Wave's actions, but Ali denied those conversations ever happened and insisted they must have been doctored. After Ali was assassinated, Baker took Kate to a computer station and she was shocked that Jack was still alive. Baker then began to debrief Kate, but Michelle Dessler distracted Baker with paperwork so that Jack could take Kate out of CTU to meet Jonathan Wallace. Later in the day it was revealed that Peter Kingsley had Alex Hewitt create the conversations. Kingsley wanted the countries to go to war and increase his oil prices. With help from Sherry Palmer, Jack was able to find Kingsley and take out all of the hostiles. Due to losing a pulse earlier in the day, Jack was exhausted and couldn't fight off Kingsley. Kingsley prepared to shoot and kill Jack, but Baker and a TAC team arrived, and killed him. Jack was put on a gurney and taken to the hospital. Baker took Sherry into federal custody a few minutes before 8:00 AM. The Game During the events of 24: The Game, Baker led a field team to a meat processing plant in Thousand Oaks to assist Jack Bauer. There, he found the corpse of Lee Jin Yu. Day 3 During the events of Day 3, Baker was one of the ranking field agents with CTU Los Angeles. Baker assisted in the capturing of terrorist Stephen Saunders, who threatened to release vials of the Cordilla Virus in major US cities if President Palmer didn't meet his demands. During the hour of 6am, CTU was able to track down Saunders' phone calls to a downtown location. Chase Edmunds and Baker led a TAC team to the location; they killed the three exterior sentries, and entered the building from the bottom floor. With Graves and Martinez closing in from the roof, the four agents took out the rest of Saunders' men. Baker then used explosives to blast the door open, but Chase discovered that Saunders was simply using a device to relay his calls from there. Without Saunders in their hands, Jack Bauer was forced to execute Ryan Chappelle, as Saunders would release a vial if the demand wasn't met. When CTU brought Saunders' daughter Jane into custody, Adam Kaufman was able to trace Saunders location when Jane called his private line. Jack had teams surround the address, 21904 Collins, and had CTU coordinate with LAPD. Baker got a call from Tony Almeida, his Special Agent in Charge, shortly before 9am. Tony told Baker that he had new intelligence and Baker needed to move everybody into the front. When Baker moved to the front, Bauer demanded for Baker to move his men back. It later turned out Saunders was using Tony's wife Michelle as leverage to escape and get Jane back. Background Information and Notes * Given the show's tendency to have various supporting characters such as notable field agents be killed off, it's actually a miracle that Baker is one of the few who is still last seen alive. Category:TV show characters Category:Videogame characters Category:Federal agents Category:Spies Category:Male characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:24 characters